User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these Champions would win?
Right off the bat, I am going to say that one of the things that I enjoy about league of legends is the fantastic lore surrounding each and every champion. While I enjoy good gameplay as much as the next guy, a game without any semblance of a story seems kind of hollow to me. This is why I was not terribly pleased when the JOJ was stopped. More story and lore in a game always makes it a better game. Having said all that, there is something that has been bugging me for a little bit. See in their respective lore champions like Syndra and Xerath have near god-like power at their command, and yet in the game fight on equal footing with oversized squirrels instead of vaporizing them instantly. Similarly, champions like Miss Fortune can perform incredible attacks that are quite impossible for them to do with the abilities given to them in their lore (Bullet time shouldn't be possible with flintlocks). I realize that these inconsistencies are due to Riots need to keep gameplay balanced. Otherwise only a couple of powerhouses would ever be chosen. But it only makes me curious; how would the various champions actually fare against each other outside of the league? Answering this question is what this post is intended to do. Here is how this is going to work. I will select two champions who I feel are similar in power and purpose. Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Sunday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. That is all the rules I can think of. Now for your next pair of duellists... One can say there is nothing these next two like better than a good drink, as long as that drink is warm, red and currently keeping you alive! Yes, this weeks duelists are our vampiric champions, Aatrox, the Darkin Blade and Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. The area these two find themselves in is the aftermath of a horrific battle between Demacia and Noxus. Broken weapons litter the battlefield, there are broken siege engines in spades and one cannot take three steps without stepping on a body. Some of the bodies have been dead for weeks, others slipped away mere hours ago. The terrain is a mix of grassland with rocky patches spread intermittently. The south-east is elevated slightly higher that the rest of the battle field. Aatrox starts in the north, Vlad in the south-west. Neither knows where the other is, but it will be difficult to stay hidden for long. So who will drain who dry first? Argue your case in the comments below! History so far... Week one: Ashe vs Varus, forest area. Winner: Varus. Category:Blog posts